<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares that reveal us by Mercury_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028759">Nightmares that reveal us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer'>Mercury_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are in a relationship and have been since sixth year. When everyone returns for their eighth year they tell those closest to them. Hermione and Ron are against the relationship until Ron sees Draco help Harry through a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares that reveal us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of there characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ron and Hermione found out that Harry and Draco were together they couldn’t believe it. They were shocked that Harry would even consider being with Draco. They didn’t understand, still hating him for what he had done. What they didn’t consider was that Draco had no choice but to become a death eater- Draco was forced- Harry knew that and still loved him. Throughout the war Draco helped Harry, passing along information. Draco risked his life all the time by giving Harry help- infiltrating the death eater ranks in order to ensure Harry was kept safe, giving no regard for his own life- for Draco it was Harry who mattered; people would care if Harry died, but no-one would miss him or care if he lost his life, that’s what Draco thought anyway. Harry implored Draco to tell people such, to tell them all that he did- Draco was a hero- without Harry getting the inside information from Draco he did the war was lost. Draco refused, stating that people wouldn’t believe him, and people would believe he was just saying that to try and salvage to forever tainted Malfoy name. </p><p>It was in Draco and Harry’s sixth year that Draco and Harry got together, after years of childish and petty squabbling, a mask of their true feelings for each other. With everything that was going on neither of them thought it wise to come out to anyone. It was only when they returned for their eighth year at Hogwarts that they told the people close to them. Harry told Ron and Hermione, with Draco telling Pansy- who was not surprised at all and that it was a miracle Voldemort never found out. She was just happy that Draco had found someone that made him happy; she said that he deserved that after everything else that had happened. Ron and Hermione tried at every chance they got to convince Harry to end things, or they tried to prove that Draco wasn’t a good person- whatever they did Harry ignored, he knew the real Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Harry said he didn’t care is people knew, he loved Draco and he doesn’t want to hide their love from their world. So much was lost in their war, but their love remained stronger than ever. Draco wanted the opposite, he said that he didn’t want Harry to potentially ruing his future on him and he didn’t want people to hate him for choosing to date a Malfoy. Harry assured Draco that he didn’t care about any of that, he didn’t care about the negative press it would bring- besides he just saved the entire wizarding world so they couldn’t hold their relationship against him too much. Harry did agree with Draco to keep their relationship a secret, saying that they will come out when everything had settled down. </p><p>Adjusting to normal life after the war was a difficult thing. Nightmares plagued Harry’s mind, flashbacks haunting his sleeping and waking moments. He suffered from panic attacks, often the smallest thing triggering him. It was so hard, but slowly things got easier, he had Draco to help him through it and Madam Pomfrey had given him a sleeping potion to help with the nightmares. He was slowly adjusting back to normality. </p><p>The eighth years all shared a dorm, boys sleeping in one room and girls in another as the year was small due to heavy casualties and some simply deciding not to go back. One night Harry had a particularly bad nightmare- he had run out of the sleeping potion and no more would be brewed until the next day- Harry thought he would be fine for one night, he was wrong. </p><p>In his dream he was back in the forbidden forest, but it wasn’t just him that Voldemort was going to kill- Hermione and Ron were there. Voldemort loomed behind them getting ready to kill, he was being held back by a seemingly invisible force. He couldn’t move, he cried and screamed for Voldemort to let them go, but it was no use- he killed them, swiftly with no mercy. Harry dropped to the floor sobbing as his two best friends laid dead mere meters away from him. Voldemort then began to approach him, ready to kill. “The boy who lived, come to die.” He heard Voldemort eerily whisper before being shaken awake. </p><p>He felt hands on his shoulders and heard a voice- it was Ron, trying to calm him. His was shaking, struggling to breath- hot tears streaked down his face- it was another panic attack. </p><p>“Get back Weasley.” Draco demanded before pushing Ron out of the way. At this point most of the students in the dorm were away after Harry woke them screaming and crying in his sleep. </p><p>“It’s okay my love, I’m here okay. It was just a dream. You’re safe at Hogwarts- you survived as did Granger and Weasley, you all made it.” Draco whispered softly in reassurance. </p><p>“But I saw them die.” Harry whimpered, vulnerable and child-like.</p><p>“It wasn’t real darling, but this is I promise. They’re safe. Voldemort is dead, you won love, you saved them.” Draco reassured. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Harry questioned wearily. </p><p>“I promise.” Draco said firmly. Harry sighed heavily, his breathing returning to normal and tears stopped. Draco pulled Harry into a much needed hug, knowing that Harry would want the contact and comfort- he needed it to ground him in reality and prove that it really was just a dream. </p><p>“Are you alright mate?” Ron asked, concern lacing his voice. Harry pulled away from hugging Draco and rested his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“I will be.” Harry said back, voice low as he was exhausted. </p><p>“Do you want me to stay?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ve got Draco.” Harry replied. </p><p>That night Ron saw that everything Harry said about Draco was true, he really did care. He was unbelievably calm and caring, pulling Harry out of a state of complete panic and terror. Ron realised that Harry needed Draco, they loved each other and that was what mattered. Never again after that night did Ron question their relationship or Draco’s intentions- he was a good person- he chose to ignore the signs until he saw the real Draco, kind, loving and caring. It wasn’t as if Ron could argue differently when he woke up to Harry curled into Draco’s side as Draco carded a hand gently through Harry’s hair whilst smiling down softly at Harry. </p><p>It quickly spread around Hogwarts about the relationship between Draco and Harry, but it's okay. They survived the war, they survived Voldemort- they could survive any problems thrown at them now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a breakdown over the title, it probably took me longer to come up with that the actual fic. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed reading xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>